


Showing Off

by sunflowerbi



Series: Killing Eve prompts [10]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Eve, light murder, mostly for the job but ALSO to make eve jealous, sexyish but not really smut, they make out in an alley, v is flirting with a mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi
Summary: For the prompts:“Would you just shut up and kiss me already?” +  “Wait a minute.. are you jealous?”V flirts a little extra with a mark just to make Eve Jealous.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Killing Eve prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804087
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Showing Off

**Author's Note:**

> thank you vilaneeve!!! you always send wonderful prompts and i owe you my life!!!!

If Villanelle loved anything, it was having Eve’s attention. All of it, focused on her every movement. In the dark of the club Eve never let her eyes leave Villanelle’s form, even with the mass of bodies moving around her. It sent a shock down her spine, looking over at Eve, locking eyes for a moment, feeling the intensity of her stare. They had a mark, some sleazy businessman MI6 needed gone for reasons Villanelle hadn’t bothered learning, and she was hunting him out, snaking through the crowd and smiling at him, biting her lip and touching his arm. Men were always so easy, a couple glances, a whispered word in their ear, and they were putty in her hands.

“Let me buy you a drink?” He slurred, a creepy smirk crossing his face as he grabbed for her waist.

Villanelle only nodded, carefully pushing back the instinct to stab him right there. She’d promised to be discrete this time, to at least take him to the alley before having her way. So, she followed behind him, looking up at Eve, hidden out in the corner, keeping watch for any surprise security, any reason Villanelle needed to get the hell out. As she’d known, Eve was tracking her, her eyes particularly focused on the way he reached out behind himself, grabbing for her again. Villanelle figured that if looks could kill he would’ve been dead the second Eve had laid eyes on him. And well, she never really believed that bullshit about not mixing business and pleasure, so she let his hands roam her more than she usually would, leaned a little bit closer than she needed just to feel the heat of her girlfriend’s stare. She knew Eve noticed, she always noticed, would’ve noticed if Villanelle so much as breathed differently. Villanelle would never deny that she loved a chance to show off, and Eve was her very favorite person to perform for.

She saw Eve start to fidget, unusually tense in her place several meteres away. Villanelle wanted to push her, let his hand graze her thigh, the entire time watching for Eve’s reaction. She knew Carolyn would kill them both if they messed up the job, but she also knew she could mess with Eve and kill the drunken idiot at the same time, was thrilled by the idea. His hand moved towards her ass and Eve began weaving her way through the crowd, suddenly speaking into the comm in her ear, typically only for emergencies.

“Why have you not killed him already? I don’t see why he has to feel you up first.” It was low, Eve’s voice just barely steady. “I know you aren’t playing with me while we’re on a job, that would be dangerous and ridiculous.” She was moving quickly now, only a few people still between them.

Villanelle looked up at Eve and winked, daring Eve to do it, to come closer. Eve was behind her in seconds, facing the bar with gritted teeth, ordering a drink before turning to face Villanelle, about to speak only to be cut off.

“Why don’t we step outside for a moment, hm?” Villanelle purred, tugging on the man’s shirt, trying not to gag when she realized it was damp. She could tell Eve was following behind them, could practically feel the heat radiating off of her. The air outside was chilly, little goosebumps covering Villanelle’s exposed skin as she led the way. Rough hands began grabbing for her again, but this time she let her instincts take over as she pulled out the knife tucked in her waistband.

“Do not touch me.” She instructed; the knife just barely pressed against his neck. He fell silent aside from a few high-pitched squeaks, pupils blown wide. 

“Hello darling, I didn’t realize you were going to join us.” Villanelle smiled, somehow the perfect picture of innocence even with a knife gripped in her hand.

“Oh, fuck off, you knew I was following you.” Eve seethed, her eyes running up and down Villanelle’s frame hungrily.

“Wait a minute… are you jealous?” Faux surprise flowed through Villanelle’s voice, smirking at Eve as she raised her eyebrows.

“If you try to move again, I will make this hurt as much as possible, asshole.” Villanelle shouted at the businessman still pressed against dirty bricks with a knife to his throat, clearly confused about the exchange and hoping for a chance to escape.

“Now, where were we?”

“I was about to call you a dick, I believe.” Eve bit out, trying and failing to sound angry. “I was going to mention that we’re supposed to be on a job, and that it’s really stupid to risk it just to rile me up in the hopes that I’ll f-”

“Would you just shut up and kiss me already?” Villanelle rolled her eyes as she cut Eve off, using her free hand to pull Eve in by the front of her coat.

Eve didn’t need to be asked twice, immediately pressing her lips against Villanelle’s, nipping at her bottom lip as her tongue demanded entrance. She began pulling on her girlfriend’s clothes, tugging her closer by the bottom of her shirt. Villanelle quickly twisted the knife in her hand, finishing the job and dropping the knife before shoving Eve against the wall opposite. It didn’t take long for Eve to flip them around, her hand snaking up Villanelle’s shirt and palming at her breasts as she continued kissing her with pent-up frustration.

“Eve we should really take this to our hotel.” Villanelle moaned into the kiss, her hands pushing into wild curls.

“Oh, because being in an alleyway has stopped you before?” Eve snarked, biting her way across Villanelle’s jaw and down her throat, lavishing kisses over the blooming red marks she left behind. She let’s her hands wander, grasping at hips and hair and settling on her ass.

“I do not think you’d like it if we had to walk back naked, but you also look like you’re about to rip my shirt off, and then I’ll rip yours off, and then you’ll end up fucking me against the wall which will be _incredibly_ sexy, but less so when we get arrested for public nudity. Plus, there is a dead guy right there, which would be suspicious.” Villanelle whispered into Eve’s ear, smirking as she felt Eve roll her eyes, backing off of Villanelle just to pull her along by the arm.

They started against the door, then in the hallway, then the couch, then the shower, hallway again, and eventually ended up tangled around each other on the bed, wrapped in silky white sheets and warmth.

“I should make you jealous more often.” Villanelle joked, pressing gentle kisses against Eve’s shoulder.

“Shut up, I should withhold sex from you more.” Eve laughed, playfully shoving at her.

“You cannot resist me for that long, I’ll just start walking around the house naked until you give up.”

“Oh my god you’re literally the worst.”

“Love you too, Eve.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment if you did so that i have the motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [Sunflowerbi](https://sunflowerbi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
